


miscellaneous YG smut

by wordwank



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), YG Family
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hands-free Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwank/pseuds/wordwank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teddy/Youngbae

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in February 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Teddy/Youngbae, wrists tied, blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "it's make up sex after Bae did sth to piss Teddy off."  
> Based on this image (nsfw!) http://33.media.tumblr.com/e6e3bdd846a7cc010663d2f68e53cc41/tumblr_mfg9zeWDdg1rvxgoko1_500.gif
> 
> Warnings: D/s relationship. While I never explicitly mention consent or safewords, I wrote this considering that they have negotiated limits and established safewords.

"Hands," Teddy orders, his voice warm and patient. He knows he doesn’t need to sound angry or cruel for Youngbae to follow his instructions. He enjoys that Youngbae’s eagerness to obey isn’t motivated by threats.

Youngbae is already kneeling at Teddy’s feet, his head bowed and his bare back straight. He offers his wrists to Teddy, arms pressed together and palms turned upward.

Teddy unwraps the scarf from his neck and, gripping Youngbae’s wrists firmly with one hand, ties one end around them. Pulling at the makeshift rope, Teddy raises Youngbae’s hands above his head and undoes his fly with his other hand. He moves slowly, knowing Youngbae is feeling the anticipation build in the pit of his stomach. Teddy recognizes the slow in and out of Youngbae’s breaths as his way of keeping himself under control, making sure he doesn’t act without instruction.

Finally, Teddy pushes his jeans and boxers to the floor, the heavy belt buckle dropping to the floor with a dull sound, the fabric pooling at his feet. He jerks the scarf a few times.

"Show me how sorry you are," he says. "Use your mouth."

Youngbae surges forward on his knees, sucking Teddy’s cock into his mouth, going down as far as he can manage before bobbing his head back and forth.

Teddy’s been hard since he’d whispered into Youngbae’s ear in the dance room that he could " _flirt with the American dance teachers all you like, just remember that there will be consequences later..._ " When the rehearsal was over, Teddy had told everyone to go on ahead of them, they had some lyrics stuff to go over. He’d dragged Youngbae into the bathroom behind him, locked the door, and pressed Youngbae into the wall whispering, " _Kneel._ "

And now Youngbae is eagerly proving to Teddy who he really belongs to, who gets to have his mouth as well as his heart, no matter how much he uses his body to impress Shaun and Lyle and Aimee.


	2. Chaerin/Seungri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: CL/any guy, chair bondage, choking/breathplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "CL and the dude of your choice."  
> Based on this image (nsfw!) http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lstdrc5e3R1qfpdc0o1_400.gif
> 
> Warnings: Non-negotiated BDSM, implied consent, breathplay/choking

When Chaerin pushes him down onto the chair, Seungri is expecting some kind of lap dance. He’s seen 2NE1’s recent performances, he knows how CL has amped up her stage game. And that’s what she’s doing, sort of, but shouldn’t she be moving towards him at some point? Shouldn’t she be sitting on his lap, running her fingers through his hair, loosening the buttons on his shirt?

Instead, Chaerin is standing in front of him, running her hands over her own body, touching her breasts, her neck, her ass, sliding a hand between her thighs to rub at herself. All while staring down at Seungri, sitting dumbstruck where she put him.

He reaches out to pull her closer, and she bats his hand away.

“No, you stay right there. Don’t move.”

Something about the steely tone in her voice makes Seungri’s heart pound a little harder, his breath come a little faster.

“I don’t know if I can help myself, CL-ssi, you’re just so hot like this,” he smirks, biting a lip and blinking coyly at her.

“Oh,” she says, her face betraying no reaction. Chaerin stalks towards him, straddling his lap and Seungri feels thrilled that his tactic actually worked. She settles herself on his lap, sliding a hand under his dress shirt and Seungri’s flesh prickles as she scrapes her fingernails lightly up his ribs. Removing her hand, she begins undoing the buttons.

By the time Chaerin has completely unbuttoned his shirt, Seungri’s hips are twisting under her in anticipation. He feels the warm glow of pride bloom in his chest as glances approvingly at the muscles he’s worked so hard to develop under Hwangssabu’s regime. Then she’s pushing the shirt off his shoulders, leaning in against him. Seungri feels the soft flesh of her breasts press against his chest and he wants to touch, but he finds that his wrists are tied together with his own shirtsleeves.

Oh. Seungri swallows thickly, seeing Chaerin’s eyes light up with smugness. She holds eye contact as she slides off his lap and spreads his knees, settling on her haunches in between them. Seungri takes a deep breath and then Chaerin’s unzipping his fly and reaching into his boxers to pull out his cock. He’s half-hard already, and she gives him a few cursory pumps before removing her hand to spit into it.

Chaerin walks two fingers up his chest as she works her spit-slicked hand over his cock slowly, so painfully slowly. She flicks a manicured nail sharply over one nipple and then the other, speeding up the hand on his cock as the other settles loosely around his throat. She’s not squeezing hard enough to restrict his airflow but for some other reason Seungri is still having trouble breathing properly.

Chaerin speaks normally for the first time, without the commanding tone she had been using. “Tell me if I’m squeezing too much,” she says softly.

“I’m... I’m good,” Seungri pants, his head lolling back. “Keep going. I can take it.”

Chaerin takes this as her cue to grip harder, forcing Seungri’s chin up with her thumb. She clenches and releases her hold sporadically, allowing him to catch his breath before she doubles down again. All the while, her other hand is jerking him off steadily, building the pleasure but keeping him on edge.

When he can barely take it any more, when he’s close, Seungri gasps out, “I’m gonna... please let me come!”

Chaerin gives him a predatory smile, and rises up on her knees to whisper hotly in his ear, “I like the way you beg for it.” She squeezes his cock, pressing it into his belly. “You may come.”

With a cry, Seungri releases, spurting over his own chest. Chaerin’s hand slows, rubbing the slick mess into his skin. She settles back onto her haunches, a warm smile of satisfaction lighting her features.

When Seungri has finally caught his breath, Chaerin stands up, reaching behind him to untie his wrists. 

“I’m going to use your shower, Seungri-oppa, you don’t mind?”

“But what about...” Seungri trails off, gesturing vaguely at her crotch. He winces, knowing he’s being indelicate but not knowing what else to say. “...You?”

Chaerin laughs. “Oh, I wouldn’t have let this party come to a close if I wanted you to touch me. It’s good that you have the common courtesy to offer, though. Not every girl who sleeps with you will be so... easily satisfied.” 

She turns to leave, heading into the bathroom and closing the door. A moment later he hears the spray of the shower being turned on.


	3. Teddy/Youngbae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Teddy/Youngbae, blowjob, stubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sunbear, because YB's stubble."  
> Based on this image (nsfw!) http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6vn0z0Gme1rzvb4co1_500.gif
> 
> Warnings: Nothing I'd usually warn for, afaik!

They’ve been in the studio for ages. Youngbae isn’t sure exactly when they started working today, but he knows it’s been several hours since they took a proper break, rested their eyes and ears. He knows that any work, just like exercise, cannot be done properly without periods of rest. Teddy seems to have been thinking along the same lines, and he calls for a pause a few minutes later.  
  
Youngbae pushes out of the recording booth wearily, sinking down on the plush couch and pulling Teddy’s rolling desk chair towards himself. Teddy smiles out at him from his protective layers of hoodies, scarves, and hats.  
  
“Come  _here_ ,” Youngbae whines. He knows he’s being petulant but he feels he deserves a reward after working for so long. They both do.   
  
Teddy pries himself out of his cushy chair and slides onto the couch next to Youngbae, who immediately pulls Teddy into an embrace, reaching into the layers of fabric swaddling the older man in search of skin. He settles his head on Teddy’s shoulder and sighs happily, breathing in the hints of of detergent and aftershave and stale man that makes up the producer’s personal scent.  
  
Teddy hums fondly at Youngbae’s affection and eagerness, sliding a hand into the younger man’s short crest of hair. Youngbae turns his head, pressing a soft peck into the skin under Teddy’s ear, slowly peppering kisses along his neck until he lifts his head to give Teddy a proper smooch on the lips. Teddy licks into Youngbae’s mouth, swiping his tongue against the other man’s, and Youngbae nips gently at Teddy’s lower lip. Youngbae’s hands have finally found the bare skin of Teddy’s hips, and he’s rubbing his thumbs in slow circles against the soft flesh over Teddy’s hipbones. When he curls a finger probingly under the waistband of Teddy’s boxers, a small whimper escapes Teddy’s lips. Youngbae smiles against Teddy’s mouth and opens his eyes. Teddy’s face is flushed, either from the kissing or out of embarrassment from his squeak.  
  
Youngbae slides off the couch to kneel on the floor, hands still buried under the folds of Teddy’s hoodies. He bites his lip and smiles up at Teddy, knowing how much this look turns his boyfriend on.  
  
“Fuck, ‘Bae,” Teddy breathes. “You and your fuckin’ bedroom eyes.”  
  
His mouth is hanging open, and he wets his lips unconsciously. Youngbae mimics him, curling his fingers into Teddy’s waistband again and tugging the sweatpants down and out of the way so he can lean forward to press a trail of kisses against Teddy’s inner thighs. He remembers the first time Teddy did this to him, had him splayed out on his back and writhing as Teddy discovered every sensitive spot on Youngbae’s legs.  
  
Youngbae only stops teasing when Teddy reaches a hand to brush over his jaw, scraping over Youngbae’s studio stubble. Youngbae kisses Teddy’s fingers, allowing them to press into his mouth. After a moment Teddy pulls his hand back, threading his fingers back into Youngbae’s hair and guiding his mouth towards his crotch.  
  
Youngbae eagerly takes Teddy’s cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to create a vacuum and sliding his lips up and down. He feels Teddy’s hand resting heavy and hot on the base of his skull.  
  
After a few minutes Youngbae’s neck starts to feel sore. When he leans back so that his ass is resting on the floor between his feet, Teddy’s dick pops out of his mouth with a wet sound. Youngbae wipes his lips and tugs Teddy wordlessly to the edge of the couch.  
  
“You should fuck my mouth,” he whispers. It has taken him a long time to feel confident saying such explicitly sexual things, but it’s worth it for the reaction his dirty talk elicits in Teddy. With a low rumbling growl, Teddy exhales and surges forward on the couch. He presses firm fingers under Youngbae’s jaw, tipping his mouth up as he slides his cock back between Youngbae’s lips.  
  
Youngbae pushes a hand desperately into his own pants to palm himself. He’s been hovering on the edge of arousal for hours, between Teddy’s voice rumbling instructions through the headphones and from meeting his gaze through the glass of the recording booth.  
  
When he’s close to coming, Teddy slides in and out of Youngbae’s mouth more shallowly, focusing on the head of his cock. Youngbae’s lips are soft, plump and wet, and Teddy relishes way they stretch around him. He huffs and moves his hips faster, but keeps his movements shallow. Youngbae can take more but they’ve still got recording to do today, and Teddy won’t risk affecting Youngbae’s voice.  
  
Youngbae moans around Teddy’s cock, and the vibrations running through Teddy’s flesh are enough to send him over the edge. He pulls out, smearing his come on Youngbae’s lips, careful to avoid the coarse stubble. Youngbae flicks his tongue out, licking his lips clean.  
  
“You’re so fucking hot, you know that?” Teddy laughs. His voice is low and sex-rough. “You should get your cock out. Show me how you touch yourself. I wanna watch you make yourself come.”  
  
Youngbae obeys, shoving his sweats down around his hips and bracing one hand against the floor behind his back as the other works over his erection. It doesn’t take him long to finish, considering how much blowing Teddy had turned him on, and the way Teddy’s pinned him with such an intent stare has him coming faster than he usually likes to. He keens high in his throat as he climaxes, pressing his forehead hard into Teddy’s thigh.  
  
They sit there, both panting as they come down from the sex high. Teddy combs his fingers gently through Youngbae’s hair, smiling when the heavy-lidded brown eyes look up to meet his.


	4. Daesung/Seunghyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Todae, anything to do with a collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Todae um anything to do with a collar"  
> Based on this image (nsfw!) http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5vwmzlZrd1qh4xd4o1_500.jpg
> 
> Warnings: D/s relationship. Same warning that for the Teddy/Youngbae fic: while I never explicitly mention consent or safewords, I wrote an eagerness into this considering that they have negotiated limits and established some kind of safeword.

Seunghyun can feel the band pressing into his skin only enough for him to be constantly aware of its presence. His breathing remains unrestricted, though if they weren’t about to perform he’d prefer it to be tighter. He straightens the turtleneck under his jacket, making sure to keep what’s underneath hidden.  
  
Onstage, under the bright lights and the gaze of a thousand eyes and cameras, Seunghyun barks and snarls his rap into the mic. He’s breathing heavily enough to feel dizzy and lightheaded by the end of the performance. He’s been watching Daesung prowl up and down the catwalk, his powerful thighs swelling as he bends over to scream his high notes. The metal O-rings on his belt swing and clank as he weaves between the dancers.  
  
When they get backstage, Seunghyun curls a finger into one of those O-rings and drags Daesung into a closet amidst the chaos of groups prepping to go onstage and outfit changes for those who have just performed. There’s no time to do any of the things he’s been fantasizing about, no matter how much he wants Daesung to use the leather harness over his pink blazer to yank him around. They’ll have to save that for the hotel later.  
  
Right now Seunghyun pulls apart the layers of collars - the jacket and the turtleneck - to reveal the simple band he’d been wearing hidden underneath.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about you all day, Daesungie,” he whispers.  
  
Daesung’s hand comes up to stroke Seunghyun’s throat, and without warning he hooks a finger under the collar and yanks Seunghyun into a bruising kiss, pressing the older man into the door as they bite and lick at each other’s lips. Seunghyun whimpers, running his hands all over Daesung’s body, through the thick furred sleeves, over the jacket’s leather, down to Daesung’s strong hips and thighs to palm at his crotch.  
  
Daesung breaks the kiss, tearing Seunghyun’s hands away and seizing both wrists with one strong hand, holding Seunghyun’s arms above his head. Daesung doesn’t release his tight hold on Seunghyun’s wrists as he presses him against the wall again. When Seunghyun bucks his hips, Daesung can feel his erection.   
  
“You’ve been thinking about this all day? You can wait a little longer.” He plays into Seunghyun’s game of anticipation, knowing how much more eager and desperate Seunghyun will be by the time they finally have the privacy to do something properly.  
  
Daesung brushes past Seunghyun, leaving the closet first. In the darkness, Seunghyun pants, slowly dropping his hands from where he’d held them above his head even after Daesung had let go. Gingerly he brushes fingertips over his lips, swollen from the kissing, and back to his collar. He waits a few moments, making sure the band is hidden once again, before slipping out of the closet. Now the challenge will be keeping his boner hidden when he changes out of his stage outfit...


	5. Daesung/Seunghyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Teddy/Youngbae, hands-free orgasm, squirming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None. Sequel to the previous ToDae drabble!
> 
> Warnings: D/s relationship. Same warning the last one: it should be clear by my writing that they have both consented to this play and negotiated mutually respected boundaries! Hooray for safe BDSM.

As soon as the hotel room door closes behind them, Daesung whirls Seunghyun around and shoves him into the wall. Seunghyun is expecting it; he’s been hypersensitive with anticipation since Daesung left him hard and panting in the closet at the venue, waiting for this very moment, until they found real privacy.  
  
When his back hits the wall, Seunghyun releases the breath he’d been holding with a soft whine. Daesung brings one forearm up to press against Seunghyun’s collarbones, holding him in place and squeezing his windpipe only slightly. Seunghyun is already breathless. Pinned to the wall by Daesung’s heavy grip and gaze, Seunghyun can only groan and flutter his eyelids as Daesung’s other hand slowly works its way down his body, rifling gently but purposefully through the layers of Seunghyun’s clothes.  
  
The hand stops at Seunghyun’s hip, squeezing the bone hard through soft flesh.  
  
“Do you want me to touch you, Seunghyunnie?” Daesung’s voice is as sweet and soft as usual, but Seunghyun by now is familiar with the undertone of desire running through it.  
  
He doesn’t answer fast enough, and Daesung moves the arm that had been barring Seunghyun’s upper body to grip his jaw instead.  
  
“Answer my question, hyung,” Daesung breathes, stepping closer to press himself against Seunghyun. Seunghyun feels overwhelmed, trapped between the wall and the warm muscular pressure of Daesung’s body. His reply is somewhere between a gasp and a moan.  
  
“Please, Daesungie,  _please_  touch me.”  
  
Daesung’s answer is immediate. “No.”  
  
Seunghyun’s gut churns with arousal and desperation. He’s used to their script, this game of begging and denial Daesung indulges him in, but these words affect Seunghyun just as strongly each time they play.  
  
He ducks his head, lowering his gaze to the floor.  
  
“May I please touch you?”  
  
His question is soft, almost whispered, and Seunghyun feels the desire burning under his skin as Daesung directs him to kneel with both hands pushing down heavily on his shoulders.  
  
It’s only under very few circumstances that Daesung takes advantage of the physical power available to him, the strength he is always keeping in check. Seunghyun can still feel him holding back. He wishes Daesung would just let loose, that he could feel comfortable enough to abandon the iron self-control and calculating thoughts that guide Daesung’s every deliberate action. Seunghyun also knows that there are some walls he doesn’t deserve to force down, and when his knees land on the hotel room’s plush carpet he lets his mind go blank again.  
  
Curling one hand around Seunghyun’s skull, Daesung unzips his fly with the other and drags his jeans and underwear down to his thighs. He’s hard and Seunghyun wastes no more time, sucking him into his mouth. His eyes fall shut and he concentrates on the rhythm of his movements and breathing.  
  
Daesung’s hips tilt forward slightly towards Seunghyun’s face, and his bare foot slides forward on the carpet to rest against Seunghyun’s crotch. He hadn’t noticed when Daesung had slipped his shoes off. Daesung curls his toes, pressing against him harder, and Seunghyun groans around Daesung’s cock. Daesung’s fingers seek the soft flesh under Seunghyun’s jaw, where Seunghyun likes to be squeezed.  
  
Seunghyun is used to this enough by now that he tries to get more creative, tracing the point of his tongue up and over the slit. He wants to spur Daesung onwards, encourage him to be rougher on him. Daesung is either too far gone to notice or, as Seunghyun believes Daesung is always much more perceptive than he lets on, is still holding back on him.  
  
When Daesung’s hands tighten in his hair, Seunghyun knows he’s close. As soon as he feels the first drops of come against his tongue Seunghyun draws back, letting it smear across his lips and cheeks. He rolls his hips upwards to press himself against the ball of Daesung’s foot.  
  
Daesung’s grip on him loosens. He sags bonelessly to the floor next to Seunghyun, panting and grinning his Cheshire grin.  
  
“You’re amazing, hyung,” he beams. He often breaks character if he comes before Seunghyun. Usually he tries to get Seunghyun off first, but he was apparently more worked up tonight than he’d let on. Seunghyun feels smug, despite remaining painfully aroused.  
  
“How about I take care of that for you,” Daesung murmurs, carding his fingers through Seunghyun’s thoroughly disheveled hair. “Should I keep going with my feet, or can I use my hands?”  
  
Seunghyun shrugs, biting his lip as he gazes at Daesung. He’s so grateful that Daesung has indulged him this far, and he’s proud that was able to hold out until is boyfriend was taken care of.   
  
“Anything, ‘Sungie,” Seunghyun whispers. “Anything would be perfect.”  
  
Daesung stands, pulling Seunghyun shakily to his feet and then tugs him towards the bathroom.  
  
“You are a mess,” Daesung smiles as they stumble into the tiled room, “and I think we both need a wash. Clothes off, handsome.”  
  
His tone is affectionate but firm, having recovered from his orgasm. When Daesung turns to run the bath and undress, Seunghyun peels off his own layers of sweat-soaked fabric. He’s down to his briefs when Daesung faces him again.  
  
Daesung steps forward, pulling Seunghyun into an embrace. As he presses kisses into the soft skin beneath Seunghyun’s earlobe, Daesung slowly removes Seunghyun’s underwear and gives him a few teasing strokes. After one last grope, Daesung pulls away again, stepping into the large tub. Seunghyun follows him, sitting down and hoping Daesung will interpret the gesture correctly.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Daesung seems to know exactly what Seunghyun wants, and he fits himself into the opposite end of the bath, sliding both feet between Seunghyun’s thighs to squeeze his erection. With a desperate groan, Seunghyun bucks his hips upward into the contact. Daesung slides the sole of one foot up and down over Seunghyun’s cock until he comes a few moments later, moaning through clenched teeth.  
  
Panting, Seunghyun slides back down against the side of the tub. Daesung sits up in the water, gently rubbing Seunghyun’s belly to wash away the mess there, then reaching up to clean his own come off Seunghyun’s face.  
  
“Shall we get out and dry off now, hyung?” Daesung asks, his voice warm and melodic. Seunghyun feels bonelessly tired and used up, and it seems almost too difficult to keep his eyes open, but he obeys Daesung’s instructions as they clamber out of the tub and Daesung wraps them both up in the luxuriously fluffy hotel towel.  
  
They stumble back into the bedroom and collapse in a heap on the bed. After a few moments of rearranging themselves, sleep claims Seunghyun and then Daesung as they lie wrapped around each other in a tangle of towels, sheets, and limbs.


End file.
